Abaya and the Cult
by GingerQuery
Summary: Abaya is determined to be accepted into the Future War Cult despite repeatedly being denied. She will try her hardest to make Lakshmi-2 see her for what she is, rather than what she isn't, while improving herself along the way.


**Two weeks since Kingsfall**

 **2nd day of the Month of the Lost**

"I just don't understand your issue with Dead Orbit," Tomas pesters for the hundredth time, at least the fifth today. Abaya sighs, placing the blue engram she reserved for tomorrow back on the shelf.

"They want us to give up. To run! There's no honor in that." Abaya moves two more engrams aside on the rack, marking them with her Cryptarchy badge.

"Says the Journeyman-Cryptarch who wants to join the most secretive cult ever approved by the Consensus."

"If being secretive was the determining factor, Dead Orbit would be as guilty as the Future War Cult." The two of them navigate to the elevator, being on the 76th floor of an 80-storey tower. They enter with two others and the elevator's mass-shunt whirs as a Titan boards, likely doubling the occupancy weight. Abaya waits for the doors to close, then continues, "The FWC want us to stand by our homeland and fight. Not even because it's our homeland but because it's our best chance when the fight comes. DO wants to avoid the fight altogether! That's just… naïve."

A cynical chuckle bubbles up behind her and Abaya turns to face the Titan.

"Yes, Guardian?"

"I just find it funny you call Dead Orbit naïve for wanting to escape war. You. A civilian who will never be required to fight or leave the City's walls."

"I may be a civilian but I know better."

"Practice and theory are different beasts and you've tamed neither. Think about that before you speak of war with a warrior." The elevator settles on her chosen floor and she steps out without further commentary.

"Wait!" Abaya shouts, following her just outside. "Can I have your name, Honorable Titan?"

"Minna Jalorus of Tower Two," she replies without slowing or turning. "Defender class."

The young Cryptarch watches her leave, noting now the confidence and intent behind her stride until she disappears around a corner, then returns to the elevator before it can begin protesting. Tomas' eyes tell Abaya that he agrees with the Titan in how they crease smugly in the corners of his face.

* * *

Once at street level, Tomas taps his Ident on the transport node to call a cab. "So, coffee first or were we going to wait for karaoke to begin drinking?"

Abaya bites her lip in contemplation. "Actually… I think I left something at my desk in the Crypticulum. I'll catch up."

She heads back into the lobby at a slight jog, ignoring Tomas' remark about being able to tell when she's lying. He'll understand when she sees him later; especially if she waits until he's had a few drinks.

A swipe of her Ident on the elevator sends it zooming along to the Crypticulum, the two floors every tower has reserved for the Cryptarchy to do their work archiving and readying Golden Age knowledge for modern use. The lift pauses for a moment then slides horizontally to place her at the portal opposite where she and Tomas descended from. She checks the time and mentally reviews her plan, _Lakshmi-2 doesn't leave for another decim and security should be gone by now. Perfect. Now where are my papers?_

Once the documents were retrieved from their spot well hidden behind a broken printer, Abaya makes her way farther upward, taking the stairs this time until she reached the Tower Plaza three floors above the Crypticulum. A short jaunt takes her past the Gunsmith and Master Rahool, who nods at her in recognition. She dodges the Orb of Nope keeping two Hunters entertained to enter the Hanger. From here she can see the FWC lounge and the Representative herself through the glass wall. Lakshmi-2 has her back to the Hanger main, as ever.

Abaya steels herself with a deep breath then climbs the stairs to the lounge with the most self-assured posture she can manage. "Excuse me, I'd like to speak to you about applying to the Future War Cult."

Lakshmi stares at her expectantly for a moment. "Well? Go on."

"Ah, right. Well if you'll look here, I have a letter of recommendation from Master Ilhor on my work-ethic and productivity. Here is a transcript of my Perfect Rank certificate from the Civilian Corp. And this is my FWC application, revised to reflect the, uhm, issues brought up last time."

Lakshmi takes the document chip, tapping it to her workpad to bring up a read-only version of the stored pages. "Hmm. Issues you say? Revised…. Yes, I'm afraid I have to reject your application, Journeyman Onus," Lakshmi declares while handing back the chip.

"What? No, please Representative, I need this! I can't be rejected again, I have nothing else to bring! I've submitted four times; I've offered tithes and donations; I'm a Cryptarch for Lord's sake!"

"Abaya Onus, this decision is final. You appeal to the Clubhouse was rejected as well. You are right. You have nothing more to offer us."

The young woman has anguish in her eyes and is nearly tearing her hair from its scarf. "What must I do! Tell me, Lakshmi! I've exhausted all options afforded to a civilian. I can't live the rest of my life sitting by the sidelines in this war. Let me fight!" With those last three words, she collapses to her knees before the Exo woman, breathing heavily. Lakshmi-2 stares at her with a modicum of concern, thinking in her typical roundabout way. After nearly a minute she softly says, "Alright."

Abaya's head snaps up and Lakshmi is sure she heard a vertebrum snap. "What?" she whispers mostly to herself.

"There is a single avenue left to you. It was not offered prior because it is not meant for Normals and even mentioning it would be cruel. But I suppose we are past that point."

"I'll take it!" she exclaims, rocketing back to her feet, fixing her hair though her face remains teary.

"I haven't even said what it is."

"I don't care. I've already accepted. Now what do I have to do?"

Lakshmi-2 sighs, more a gesture than a noise, already regretting her moment of compassion. "You must apply as a Guardian and complete their pledge."

* * *

A/N - First chapter is a bit short but I'm getting back into the swing of things after not publishing for over two years. My typical words-per-chapter minimum is 2k so if this hook is well received, all further chapters will be twice as long or longer. On that note, if you have any suggestions, please do send them my way. This story is planned out for the first five chapters and the other 4 are much longer than this but after that, I'll need some help with direction.


End file.
